equilibriumrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald Hopshar
"What do you want, ask away at my scar, I can tell you want to." -Gerald to the group when they meet. Gerald is a minor character in the game Equilibrium. He is the Uncle-in-law of Luta Spring and is a retired man who lives in Earthset Fort. History Gerald once visited the Water Quartile. He was looking over some hot springs there, though one however erupted while standing over one. He got his eye burnt by the steaming hot water, and thus it had to be removed due to its bad condition. He also had some shards of ice in his leg according to Rickee, who maybe nursed him to health when he was taken to Rockshire. Character Episode 1 Gerald is found in Earthset Fort with his niece Luta. They may be spoken to before the siege of the fort takes place, after Fire Council are planning to take it over for themselves. During the battle, Luta and Gerald seemingly hide in their farm hut. Once the Fire Council break through the gate, the guards block off everywhere but the farm hut. The group race to save them, or Jasmeen first. The group will regardless eventually arrive in the hut, where Luta and Gerald are backed into a corner. Gerald then due to stress, suffers a heart attack, or if the player saved Jasmeen, is already collapsed. Maeron, Kuri and Rickee now dispatch the group surrounding them, then Rickee instructs Luta to take care of Gerald while they fight off Venus Violet, who had now just entered. Luta will be grateful for their help, and observes their battle with Venus. The group then leave to finish the army off after defeating her. Kuri will later stay behind to talk to Luta about Gerald. Kuri will later inform Maeron and Rickee about Gerald's condition while on the way to Wimsford Ruins. Relationships Luta Spring "Thank you. Defend my Luta will you too? I wouldn't be able to cope without her." -Gerald to the group about Luta Gerald is, like her niece, very close to her. He asks for them to defend Luta, as he couldn't cope with losing her. This shows a strong bond, and that Gerald appreciates her caring for him, which she also moved him to Earthset Fort just so he could be safe. Gerald appears to frequently speak with Luta, as whenever he senses someone's presence, he preumes it to be Luta. Kuri Sourgrass "I'll meet you there. I really want to talk to Luta." -Kuri to the group. Kuri visibly shows some sort of affection towards Luta's family. She may be wanting to experience the real means of a good and true family. Though, Kuri cares for Luta and Gerald and wishes to speak with her afterwards about the battle with the Fire Council. Luta is very glad Kuri understands her position, warranting a good friendship, however brief to be made. Maeron Tyr-Wen "That's horrible." -Maeron to Kuri after receiving news of Gerald's death. (Determinant.) Maeron and Gerald share a friendly-neutral relationship. They interact together briefly, though Maeron on the way to Wimsford does show some sort of remorse for not saving Gerald, thus implying some sort of bond between him and them. Rickee Bleak "Look after your Uncle little lady. We'll take it from here." -Rickee to Luta during battle. Rickee has a sense of protection when the siege commences for Gerald. He points out the farm hut being left open to invade, and relieves Luta of stress when Rickee and Maeron and Kuri effectively save their lives from the Fire Council. Although their interaction brief, he shows some care for the two. Lars Twinlake "Ahem! However it was to save Luta's and Gerald's life! Therefore I am grateful for that at least." -Lars to the group about Luta and Gerald. (Determinant.) Lars appears to show a dislike to the two as they indirectly caused the death of his head Engineer Jasmeen. He shows more remorse over Jasmeen's death than theirs, showing a lack of affection for the two. Lars may also disregard Gerald's health if Jasmeen is saved, assuming he is fine when in reality he is dead. Lars never actually speaks to Luta, but rathe gives his opinion on them via the group. Victims Killed This list shows the victims that have died to Gerald: *Jasmeen Hekkle (Indirectly caused, Determinant.) Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land Death Killed by: *Fire Council (Caused, Determinant.) *Venus Violet'' (Caused, Determinant.)'' *Heart Attack (Determinant) *Jasmeen Hekkle (Indirectly Caused, Determinant.) *Maeron Tyr-Wen (Indirectly Caused, Determinant.) If the player chooses to save Jasmeen first, the group enters the hut after saving Jasmeen's life and Gerald has already collpased in Luta's farm hut due to stress from the oncoming Fire Council. He will die of the heart attack after the battle. Lars will state that he is in an unstable condition after the battle, and his fate is confirmed by Kuri after speaking with Luta about his death, the group regretful of letting him die. Trivia *Gerald is quite possibly the oldest person in the game. *Ironically, Luta taking him to Earthset for protection actually was the place where he could die. Category:Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:Earthen Category:Male